In signal transmission systems, a receiver converts parallel data into serial data using a multiplexer. The receiver transmits the converted serial data to a transmission line using a driver having the same output impedance as the characteristic impedance of the transmission line. The converted serial data is transmitted through the transmission line, and is input to the receiver. An input reception waveform of a signal to be received by the receiver deteriorates due to the characteristics of the transmission line. For example, a high frequency component of the received signal deteriorates. The receiver samples received data input as an analog signal using an analog-digital converter (ADC), and converts the sampled data into a digital signal. Further, the receiver performs a waveform shaping process (equalizing process) on the waveform-deteriorated received signal using an equalizer that estimates and compensates for the transmission line characteristic. A “0/1” determination is made for the waveform-shaped signal by a decision latch circuit. Then, the signal is converted from serial data to parallel data with a demultiplexer.
In transmission system standards, the data rate is determined in accordance with a specification. Like HIGH level-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), a standard may be required to be applicable to a wide range of data rates from a few hundred megabits per second (Mbps) to a few gigabits per second (Gbps).